blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 54
is the 54th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro takes Asta to Owen to be looked at. Yami leaves Asta with Owen and leaves to go gambling. While Owen is healing him, he discovers something and tells Asta. Finral Roulacase, having been looking for Asta, overhears it. After, Finral and Asta wait for Yami to arrive so that they can head back to the Black Bull base. Yami arrives caring a big bag but will not tell them what is in it. Finral opens a portal and the three of them return home. Back at the base, Yami tells the team that they have finally gotten out of the negative when it comes to earning stars. He rewards them by giving them meat to eat. The group devours the meat. Yami asks them to each perform a special trick. Finral punches himself using spatial magic, Charmy Pappitson makes meat disappear, Grey transforms herself, Luck Voltia puts Magna Swing in a lightning tornado, and Asta says that he will work out, although they do not think that is a trick. Asta decides to call it a night and heads to his room. Magna and Noelle Silva are worried because it is unlike Asta to get tired. Finral reveals to the group what he overheard. Owen had told Asta that his arms would never be the same again. It is because a curse was placed on them and his bones are shattered. Vanessa Enoteca cannot believe it. Asta does not have any magic and now he cannot even use his only weapon. Instead of going to his room, Asta sits on a rock in a field. Everyone is hiding behind the trees watching him. Suddenly, Asta stands up and yells that he is not going to give up. That he will find some kind of way to fight. Everyone is relieved and proud of Asta for not giving up. Vanessa wonders if magic from a certain country could help Asta heal. The next day, Asta goes into the living room but finds no one there except for Yami. Asta wonders where everyone could have gone to. He senses someone's ki so he follows it to find Noelle and Finral talking. Finral has just finished sending the team to different places. Their excuses were that something came up but he knows that they are all looking for a cure for Asta. Asta overhears this. Magna and Luck went to search a dungeon in the Forsaken Realm. Gauche and Gordon are researching hexes in the royal library. Charmy and Grey went searching for some unknown ingredients that might work against curses. He also overhears both Finral and Noelle calling him a no-magic peasant. But then both of them say that despite having no magic he is still the first one out in the field. Noelle says that it is their turn to help him. Asta walks away and heads outside. He looks to the sky and begins to cry. He realizes that he was not blessed with magic but that he was blessed with great friends. Noelle asks Finral to take her someplace. He agrees but wonders where Vanessa ran off to. Finral opens a portal and the both of them step through. They arrive before a shack. Noelle knocks and the door is answered by a naked man. Noelle blasts water at him and he falls to the ground. Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Gauche takes a quiz evaluating his relationship with his sister. When the results turn out poorly, he destroys the book. Meanwhile, Gordon is reading a similar book on making friends and is saddened with his poor evaluation. References Navigation